moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 24th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from September 24th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is called to order. Senator Dawnstrike, would you like to discuss your class? '''Laeran Dawnstrike: '''Everyone that attended was a coward or destined for abysmal failure or corruption. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Very good. On Wednesday Senator Demes is teaching a class on curses. Senator Shadesong. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Yo. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''You are up. Tell us things. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Well, Arkanos shat in a flower pot today. That's a thing that happened. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Not what I was asking about. What is happening tomorrow. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Oh! That thing. Fuck. My bad. Okay, so we're going to infiltrate a target location is Suramar tomorrow and the mission objective is to plant a translocation beacon so we can use that as an insertion point for future infiltration. Anything else you need? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. The floor is now open to anyone who wishes to speak. I assume that means you want to talk? '''Elberich Haltring: '''Yes, Mister Speaker. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The floor is yours. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you. Now then, Foreign Affairs has been dispatched around the Broken Isles to make contact with some of the native cultures. Our focus will be on the Gilneans in Bradensbrook, the Druids in Val'sharah, and another that cannot be disclosed as of yet. Should you wish to partake in the diplomatic activities let me know. That is all, thank you, Mister Speaker. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak? Senator Bleakknolls. '''Velinthiena Bleakknolls: I would like to state that it is with great honor that I stand before the senate once more. Now that my service during the last campaign has been resolved, I am glad to write and not fight. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak? Senator Shadesong? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Nothing really pertinent, just that you're all wonderful, and I value you each in your own way. Except for Ark, fuck that guy. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Icefire. '''Kyandra Icefire: '''When anyone has the time, just to let you all know that Brewfest has started up at the base of Ironforge. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Humanoid Resources will plan a brewfest party for the senate soon. Does anyone else want to speak? Senator Dawnstrike. '''Laeran Dawnstrike: '''If any of you are to come into contact with an elf who calls himself Veian Dawnmourn, you are advised to report it to the Ministry of War immediately. Moreover, if you are found to be -assisting- this individual, it will result in immediate imprisonment in the Hold. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Anyone else want to speak? Senator Icefire. '''Kyandra Icefire: '''Who is Veian Dawnmourn? '''Laeran Dawnstrike: '''Dangerous. That is as much as you need to know for the present. '''Kyandra Icefire: That was all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright. Senator Brisby-Pyrestaff. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''As it's fall now, officially, I'll be launching a -- well, a lot of classes, after next week. So you better get your brewfest silliness out of the way, and come to classes sober. They'll range a wide variety of subjects. We'll also be doing a lot more artifact finding, as we've got Azsuna to search and ... do whatever there. It's a great area, I suppose. So look for those. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone else want to speak? Very well. Moving on to promotions. Senator Brisby-Pyrestaff please continue. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''Alright. Fancy promotion time. Sontya, I'd call you in the middle, but you'd die. So, we've been watching your progress, and we've discovered that you are an excellent shield mage. You've got a soft heart to go with the timid nature, and you'd make a great librarian, really. So we are promoting you to one. '''Sontya Reide: O-Oh... Umm.. Thank you. '''Hellissa Brisby-Pyrestaff: '''Magister Dawnstrike! You are next. While your attitude is like a bad spine and sometimes needs adjustments, we've grown rather fond of you. That, and your class was excellent, really. You managed to move a whole bunch of people to being upset, and not even by demeaning them. I was impressed. So, all in all, we are promoting you also. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Eye of Dalaran watch over you all. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents